17 Października
Poprzednie częsci tutaj i tutaj. Rozdział 1 - "Nigdy o tym nie zapomnimy..." 18 października 2011 "18313 osób popełniło zbiorowe samobójstwo", "masowe samobójstwo w Gray Hills", "największa tragedia ostatnich lat", "最大的集體自殺", "крупнейший массовое самоубийство", "nigdy o tym nie zapomnimy"... 19 października 2011 "witamy w ten słoneczny dzień", "szykuje się kolejny spokojny dzień", "另一種平靜的日子", "другой тихий день", "liczmy na to, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie jak wczorajszy, spokojny"... 18 października 2011 roku... Dzień jak co dzień, gdzieś było zimno, w innym miejscu ciepłej, padał deszcz, może śnieg, było słonecznie, albo mżawka. Przypuszczam, że w tym dniu nie spotkało Cię nic szczególnego, nic godnego zapamiętania. No może jeżeli jesteś obywatelem Haiti lub członkiem rodziny nie jakiego Gilada Szalit. Oprócz tego w tym dniu nic się nie stało. Przynajmniej tak myślisz. Gdy usłyszysz hasło zbiorowe samobójstwo to pewnie skojarzy Ci się to z Joneston w Gujanie, data 18 listopada 1978 roku i liczba 909. Jestem pewny, że nie pamiętasz incydentu w Gray Hills, ten dzień miał się zapisać w historii jako największe zbiorowe samobójstwo, jedna z największych tragedii w historii USA, może nawet świata. Ale coś się stało, nie mam pojęcia co. 19 października 2011 roku obudziłem się z myślą, że cały dzień, gdzie nie spojrzę będzie drążony temat tego incydentu, ale nie. Było spokojnie, każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami, nikt nie mówił o tym co się wczoraj stało, kompletna cisza. Jako iż 19 października to był poniedziałek to po pytałem się kolegów z pracy co o tym myślą, ale zawsze odpowiedzią była mina zdziwienia lub odpowiedź typu "coś ty brał?". Po pracy sprawdziłem telewizję, nic. Internet, brak informacji na ten temat. Co najlepsze było brak informacji na temat miasteczka Gray Hills. Z tego co pamiętam było to miasteczko na zachodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, pierwszy raz o nim usłyszałem w 2004 roku, gdy po chyba 30 latach seryjny morderca zginął lub został złapany. Nie pamiętam, wiem tylko, że zakończył swoją działalność. Postanowiłem po szukać tego miasteczka w mapach internetowych. Z tego co pamiętałem to jedno z sąsiadujących miast było Sorbtown. Samo Sorbtown znalazłem, ale po wschodniej części był zniekształcony obraz, był wielkości miasta. Teraz szukałem informacje na temat samego Sorbtown. Najnowsza informacja pochodziła z 2009 roku i informowała o opuszczeniu przez mieszkańców miasta ze względu na zapadanie się gleby. Taka sama informacja na temat innych sąsiedzkich miast. Trochę to niepokojące, akurat Gray Hills zostało nie tknięte, ale w pewnym stopniu zostało odcięte od świata. Więc jeżeli każdy mieszkaniec tam popełnił samobójstwo to jak media się o tym dowiedziały? No właśnie, ta cała historia była bez sensu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że musiało mi się to po prostu przyśnić. Rzuciłem tą całą sytuację po kilku dniach. Później oczywiście nie było żadnej informacji na ten temat. Rozdział 2 - Krok do przodu. 9 marca 2013 roku jak za każdym razem sprawdzałem najnowsze informację z kraju i ze świata. I na jednej stronie zobaczyłem nagłówek "Gray Hills, prawda czy mit?". Artykułu już nie znajdę bo strona, która opublikowała artykuł już padła. Oczywiście sprawdziłem to. Artykuł opisywał pewien mały blog, który obserwuje parę osób, opisywał on różne fakty na temat istnienia Gray Hills. Oczywiście pod artykułem była masa obraźliwych często szyderczych komentarzy, ale ja i tak postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Blog miał parę postów, pierwsze opisywał 18 października 2011 roku z widoku publikującego materiał. Był bardzo podobny do mojej wizji. Osoby obserwujące dodały własne wizje, z ogółu były bardzo podobne, postanowiłem dołączyć do obserwatorów i dołączyć własny komentarz. I tak zaczęły się moje nie przespane dni. Najpierw wszystkie posty dokładnie analizowałem. Było tam parę dość dobrych faktów, ale reszta to teoria i czasem nawet bzdura. W końcu jaka jest szansa, że żadna z 18313 osób nie miała rodziny poza miastem. Z tego najlepszego faktu była zapisana strona internetowa na telefonie z informacja na temat tej sprawy na dość znanym portalu informacyjnym. Tim był zdeterminowany, utrzymywał telefon bez wyłączania go przez kilka miesięcy tylko po to aby udowodnić swoją rację. Przyjaciele, rodzina, nieznajomi, nawet sam portal informacyjny, który to udostępnił, nikt mu nie wierzył. Dlatego powstał ten blog. Drugi był Jack, pochodził z okolic Miami więc był dosyć pogodny. Nie pamiętam w jaki sposób tutaj się znalazł, ale jego dowodem był numer telefonu. Sam nie pamięta jak zdobył ten numer, ale jako dowód sam w sobie nie był perfekcyjny. Gdy dzisiaj się zadzwoni pod owy numer odpowie ci tylko cisza. Tim to podchwycił i wyszukał informacji. Był to numer do zamkniętej na dzisiaj fundacji pomocy rodzinom ofiar. O dziwo data zamknięcia była podpisana na 18 października 2011 roku. Trzecia to Trayce, pochodzi z Francji i nie miała dowodu, lecz uznawała, że pamięta ten dzień jak reszta użytkowników. Następny był Phill, był zamknięty w sobie, nie lubił się wyróżniać. Początkowo na blogu był po prostu jako obserwator. Po kilku miesiącach dopiero się przełamał i przesłał 3 zdjęcia z samego Gray Hills. Na wszystkich były zwłoki które były po prostu wszędzie, na drodze, w autach, wisielce na drzewach... To był ostatni post Philla, ale dalej pokazywał się na blogu. I w końcu ja, ale moją historie już znacie. Sam nie dodawałem żadnych dowodów, ale udzielałem się często. Poświęcałem blogu co dziennie minimum dwie godziny, szukałem informacji itp. Po mimo przejściu kilku miesięcy mało się znaliśmy, praktycznie tylko po postach. Aż 24 września 2013 wróciłem do domu, obowiązkowo wbiłem na blog, ten dzień był przełomem. Tim opublikował post w którym informował o zamknięciu dołączenie nowych użytkowników do blogu. Zaraz po nim pojawił się nowy post: "Nikt nam nie wierzy, śmieją się z nas, gardzą nami. Pomimo tego jesteście tutaj ze mną. Wiemy co się stało na prawdę, ale tylko szukaliśmy nie namacalnych informacji. Nasza grupa, która próbowała pokazać kto ma rację nie dała rady. Już mam pewność, że nasz dotychczasowy sposób informowania nie sprawdza się, więc zadaję wam pytanie, czy chcecie to zmienić? Świat musi się dowiedzieć co jest faktem. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie, ale jestem zmuszony do zamknięcia naszej społeczności. Chce pójść krok do przodu i znowu zadaję wam pytanie. Czy wyruszycie ze mną do Gray Hills? Daję wam dwa tygodnie na odpowiedź, później już pewnie się nie spotkamy. Chciałbym wam podziękować za pomoc w rozwijaniu naszej społeczności. Do widzenia.". Ta wiadomość mocno mnie szokowała, sam byłem przekonany, że mało kto nam wierzy, ale aż tak radykalny krok? No cóż, Tim był człowiekiem czynu. Pierwszy tydzień byłem rozdarty, ale ostatecznie czemu nie? Żonaty nie byłem, więc opuścić kogo nie miałem, a dodatkowo miałem nie wykorzystany urlop. Oprócz mnie dołączył jeszcze Jack. Trayce była akurat we Francji z rodziną ponadto była w ciąży. Phill po prostu nie chciał, nie miałem mu to za złe. Każdy miał wolną wolę. To nie było ostatnie moje spotkanie z nim, ale to później. Podróż miała się odbyć 2 dni przed rocznicą, spotkanie New Sorbtown. Rozdział 3 - Tak blisko. W końcu do czegoś przyda mi się moje prawo jazdy. Może to się wydać śmieszne, ale wyrobiłem je tylko dla... nie wiem jak to nazwać, szpanu? Jestem ze stycznia, więc udało mi się je zdobyć jako pierwszy w klasie. Ale wracając, mój kumpel z pracy akurat nabił za dużo punktów karnych, więc nie miałem większych problem z pożyczeniem samochodu. Urlop zacząłem tydzień przed podróżą. Wyjechałem 3 dni przed spotkaniem bo mieszkam w odległym Cherryville. Przejechałem przez prawie całe USA. Dla widoków w sumie było warto, ale i tak cel był najważniejszy. Po drodze dużo się zastanawiałem. Jakim cudem nikt nie pamięta Gray Hills? Co sprowokowało tyle ludzi do samobójstwa? Co się stało z dowodami, zdjęciami, materiałami? Dlaczego tylko 5 osób o tym pamięta? Jak Phill zdobył te bezpośrednie zdjęcia? Przynajmniej po drodze się nie nudziłem, chociaż moje zastanowienia prawie doprowadziły do wypadku. Wstyd mi przyznać, ale 2 razy przejechałem na czerwony a to są tylko przypadki o których się zorientowałem. O dziwo bez większych problemów dotarłem na miejsce. Zaparkowałem w pobliżu określonego wcześniej miejsca i pozostało mi czekać na resztę. Miasto wyglądało jak każde inne miasto, można nawet powiedzieć dosyć atrakcyjnie. Samych jak ja to nazywam mini drapaczy chmur było chyba z 3, centrum zadbane, dużo ławek, nawet tutaj jest park a dodajmy do tego przedmieścia. Wyglądało to jak w swego rodzaju utopii, ludzie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. I w tedy zacząłem wątpić i znowu zadawać sobie pytania. Czy może świat ma rację? Czy jakimś cudem jedna osoba wyimaginowała tą całą sytuację a reszta to podchwyciła? A jeżeli nie to jakim cudem ludzie mogą żyć tak szczęśliwie zaraz obok tak wielkiej tragedii? Cała ta sytuacja była bezsensu. Siedziałem tak zamyślony aż przysiadł się do mnie pewien podstarzały facet. Miał już parę pierwszych zmarszczek, włosy mu zostały tylko wokół głowy do tego mu wzrok szwankował bo nosił okulary do pełni brakowało otyłości, na szczęście bez tego się obyło. Siedział tak kilka sekund aż zapytałem. -Przepraszam, czy Pan czasem nie nazywa się Tim albo Jack? -Jestem Tim. Miło mi Cię w końcu poznać. -Uśmiechnął się nie znacznie. -Dziękuję i wzajemnie. -Chciałbym Ci podziękować za dołączenie. -Nie ma sprawy. Muszę przyznać, masz niezłe jaja, żeby wybrać się do tego miasteczka. -Czy ja wiem. To był dla mnie jak by obowiązek życiowy więc jakoś mnie to nie rusza. -No dobra... Mam niezła tremę. -Kto by nie miał. -Ciekawe kiedy pojawi się Jack. Liczę, że nie stchórzył. -Jesteś jakiś nie ufny. Na pewno się pojawi. -No może jestem nie ufny, mam to przez szkołę. -Dlaczego? -Miałem tam niby przyjaciół. Co dzień się z nimi spotykałem, śmiałem się z nimi, odwalałem i tak dalej, ale jak przyszło do rzeczy olali mnie... -Jak to? -Kiedyś gdy byliśmy młodzi i nie koniecznie mądrzy postanowiliśmy zrobić mini imprezę w jednej ze stary szop. Wszystko szło świetnie, aż ktoś zaprószył ogień, pewnie przypadkowo. Gdy ludzie się zorientowali ogień już sięgnął wyższej części ściany. Ludzie wywalali ściany, zmniejszyli wytrzymałość konstrukcji, ja byłem na końcu, belka nośna spadła mi na nogę miażdżąc ją. Krzyczałem, krzyczałem z całych sił, nic... Jakimś cudem oswobodziłem się i czołgając omijałem płomieni. Jakimś cudem wyszedłem, z paroma oparzeniami i... Nikogo nie było, każdy uciekł. Uciekli przed konsekwencjami, nikt nie pomyślał o mnie. -Hm, prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie. -Nigdy tego nie brałem na poważnie. -No patrz. Nie chce być za bardzo dociekliwy, ale co się stało gdy ich znowu spotkałeś? -Spotkaliśmy się 3 tygodnie później w szkole. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że chodziłem o kulach czy to, że odezwało się w nich współczucie, ale pytali czy wszystko w porządku. I szczerze się wnerwiłem. Gdy byłem w szpitalu siedziałem sam nikt do mnie nie przyszedł. Rozumiesz? Ani jedna osoba. Wytknąłem im to i po kłóciliśmy się. -Kiedyś chciałem iść na duchownego i chciałem się nauczyć trochę pokory, nie udało mi się. W twojej sytuacji nawet się nie dziwię oburzenia. -Eh, aż dziwne, że przy takiej społeczności może być taka tragedia. -Często się to zdarza. Pewnie sam byłeś taką nieświadomą osobą. -Ta, świat jest okrutny. -Nie świat, świat tutaj nie ma nic do rzeczy, to ludzie. -W sumie, nawet te całe tragedie naturalne są przez człowieka i to całe ocieplenie klimatu... Rozmowa jakoś nam zeszła dość szybko i po 20 minutach udało nam się spotkać z Jackiem. Nie ważne jak się spotkaliśmy, to nie było istotne. Rozmowa znowu przeszła cholernie szybko. Po tym Tim uznał, że trzeba obadać okolicę przed wejściem. W czasie gdy oddalaliśmy się stopniowo miasto się zmieniało, na początku nie znacznie, trochę mniej drzew, domy jak by bardziej dobrudzone, chodnik pęka, ludzi jak by mniej, asfalt zniekształcony, coraz więcej śmieci, odpadające dachówki, wybite okna, miejsca w których przesiadują bezdomni, wszechobecny brud, trawa wyrastająca z każdego miejsca, zwalone drzewa na drodze i ogrodzenie. 3 metrowa siatka z drutem kolczastym na szczycie, w lewo jak i w prawo była jak by bez końca. Za siatką dalej były domy, ale z nich wyrastały drzewa, z asfaltu, betonu, z wszystkiego. Siatka była jak granica dzieląca nasz nie humanitarny, ale nasz świat i las, głuszę, świat niczym kilkaset po zagładzie ludzkości i my tam mamy wejść, wejść w głąb śmierci... Nie byliśmy przygotowani na taką ewentualność, obejście ogrodzenia nie wchodziło w grę, było po prostu nie do obejścia, siatka została osadzona wokół całego Gray Hills, przynajmniej na to wyglądało po naszej próbie obejścia. Musieliśmy albo przejść nad ogrodzeniem, albo zniszczenie go. Zdobycie nożyc do metalu zostało przydzielone mnie, sam się zgłosiłem bo w sumie najmniej się przyczyniłem do tego co robię dzisiaj. Akurat w New Sorbtown udało mi się znaleźć sklep w którym zdobyłem nożyce. Całą akcje z wycięciem przejścia zostawiliśmy na następny dzień z samego rana. Zaoszczędziliśmy na noclegu nocując w samochodach. Ja przez długi czas nie mogłem zasnąć, nie muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego. Rozdział 4 - Granica. A jednak, udało mi się zasnąć. Kilka minut po 5 rano obudził mnie Tim. Nie chętnie, ale nie wyspany, obolały wstałem. Wysiadając nogą trafiłem do kałuży, w której odbijały się światła oddalonego od nas centrum miasta, wokół nas było ciemno. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale Tim postanowił abyśmy spali w pobliżu ogrodzenia. Z bagażnika wyciągnęliśmy plecaki z prowiantem na jakieś 2 dni. Musieliśmy zostać tam jak najdłużej aby zdobyć jak najwięcej i najlepszych dowodów. Tim zabrał kamerę cyfrową i kilka kart pamięci, gdy zobaczyłem to na raz trochę dziwnie się poczułem, jak bym miał déjà vu, jak bym to już widział, jak by przypomniałem sobie o czymś o czym chciał zapomnieć, ale to uczcie natychmiast minęło. Ja zabrałem nożyce. Chcieliśmy wyciąć przejście jak najmniejsze, na tyle aby przejść przez nie kucając. To że było kompletnie ciemno, a nikt nie miał jakiejkolwiek latarki nie ułatwiało mi wycinanie. Powoli kolejne styki odpuszczały a ja się modliłem żeby nikt nas nie przyłapał. Gdy już odciąłem ostatni styk, na trawie położyłem odcięty kawałek. W tedy poczułem przyjemny wiatr od strony Sorbtown, zaraz po tym nagle na nas trafiło światło latarki, momentalnie się odwróciłem i już myślałem, że jest po nas, spanikowałem wewnątrz i ciśnienie mi skoczyło bijąc mi w głowie jak młot. Zaraz po tym jak trafiło na nas światło usłyszałem pytanie "nie spóźniłem się?". To był Phill, okazało się, że w pobliżu dnia wejścia na Gray Hills jego brat miał mieć wesele, ale kilka dni przed ślubem doszło do kłótni między jego bratem a przyszłą żoną. No i... No cóż, zdarza się. Phill przyjechał w ostatniej chwili, więc był kompletnie nie przygotowany. Nie chcieliśmy go odsyłać, więc postanowiliśmy, że każdy z nas podzieli się prowiantem. Przeszliśmy po mokrej trawie na kolanach i ustawiliśmy wycięty element siatki na miejsce po to żeby nie wrzucało się to zbędnie w oczy. Weszliśmy do najbliższego zniszczonego domu żeby doczekać świtu. Wchodząc do wewnątrz czułem się nieswojo, byłem w czyimś zniszczonym domu. Szukając najmniej zniszczonego pokoju przechodziłem po spróchniałych, co chwilę łamiących się deskach. Znaleźliśmy praktycznie nie tknięty pokój, był pełen kolorowych malunków, pewne było to miejsce dla dziecka. Siedząc tam co chwilę miałem jakieś przywidzenia, jak by jakiś cień przechodził przed framugą, za oknem, ale to było pewnie spowodowane nie wyspaniem bo inni tego nie widzieli. Słońce wstało kilkanaście minut przed siódmą. Czekanie nie dało zbyt wiele, gęste chmury zasnuły niebo, dodatkowo dosyć dużo liści na szczytach drzew zwiększyło ciemność tego lasu. Muszę przyznać, że wychodząc z domu odczułem pewien niepokój, ten cały widok jakby post apokaliptycznego miasta z gęsto wyrastającymi drzewami, tworzące półmrok w środku dnia, dodatkowo byliśmy odcięci od świata. Co najgorsze nawet nie byliśmy blisko Gray Hills. Wychodząc w końcu doszło do mnie, jakim cholernym cudem drzewa wyrosły tak gęsto, ponadto tak wysoko? Miały nawet kilkanaście metrów, a do tego trzeba na pewno więcej niż dwóch lat. Cała ta sytuacja wyglądała jak by państwo chciało się od tego odciąć, jakby to była jakaś tajemnica, coś czego się wstydzi, boi się i chce zapomnieć. Nam zostało tylko iść dalej, z każdym krokiem byłem coraz bardziej rozdarty i obawiałem się czy dobrze robię, ale w chwilach zwątpienia przypominałem sobie, że jestem za blisko prawdy, ponad to robię to nie dla siebie tylko dla każdego, ludzi trzeba oświecić za każdą cenę, chociaż bardziej mi zależało na tych wszystkich z tego miasta.... Idąc po tych wszystkich gruzach, które otacza piękno lasu dalej walczyłem ze swoimi przekonaniami. Droga była ciężka, ściółka leśna była ewidentnie przemokła, nawet to co jeszcze kiedyś można było nazwać asfaltem rozpadało się pod nogami przy ledwo dotknięciu. Mogłem nawet uwierzyć w tą całą historie o zapadaniu się gleby. Ja, Tim i Jack byliśmy strasznie zmęczeni chodząc po tych bagnach, przynajmniej tak sądziłem po ich wyglądzie i głośnym dyszeniu. A Phill? Wyglądał jak by był na spacerze, może to dla tego, że nie miał żadnego bagażu, albo po prostu był entuzjastą takich wędrówek. Po jakiejś godzinie, może dwóch drogi domy i drzewa jak by nie miały na czym rosnąć. Ewidentna linia, której nawet na centymetr nie przekraczały drzewa, zaraz za nią jakby nie kończąca się łąka wzdłuż i szeroka na oko na jakieś 100 metrów. Kilkanaście metrów po prawej było widać ścieżkę, skierowaliśmy się do niej. Gdy na nią weszliśmy okazało się, że to była praktycznie nie tknięta droga. Miała praktycznie nie zużyte linie oddzielające kierunki jazdy. Sama droga zaczynała się na granicy drzew. Staliśmy tam jak wryci, w końcu jakim cudem droga tak dobrze się utrzymała. Tim patrząc się w drugą stronę lasu zaczął się uśmiechać, najpierw nieznacznie, ale szybko i stopniowo coraz bardziej. Śmiał się jakby usłyszał jakiś dobry żart, jednocześnie zaczął płakać, wyruszył się. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia o co mu chodzi, aż wyciągnął kamerę, włączył nagrywanie i powiedział "17 października 2013 roku, wczesny ranek. Jestem na miejscu." i ustawił kamerę na dalszą część drogi. Był tam drewniany duży znak powitalny "Witamy w Gray Hills". A jednak... Rozdział 5 - "Witamy w Gray Hills" Uczucie satysfakcji było potężne, jakby urodziło mi się dziecko... Dobra nie mam dzieci, nawet nie mam żony, ale z tego co dużo słyszałem od moich przyjaciół to czuli to samo. Warto było dla tego uczucia, ale to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym co mogę czuć gdy świat się o tym dowie. Ale sam znak na filmie niczego nie dowodzi, trzeba się zagłębić i wejść do tego miasta. Idąc w stronę Gray Hills po tej drodze zatrzymałem się w połowie szerokości łąki. Z jednej strony dla widoku, nie kończąca się rzeki trawy która wzdłuż wyglądała jakby otaczała całą ziemię. A z drugiej dla namalowanego na drodze znaku stop, nie byl typowo namalowany jak przystało na zwyczajny znak, był stworzony na szybko, zwykłym sprayem. Po co komu malować stop na środku prostej drogi, bez żadnego miejsca uzasadniającego dlaczego to tutaj namalowano, zwykły żart lub ostrzeżenie. Ale to zbytnio mnie nie wstrząsnęło, w końcu przechodziłem przez zgliszcza Sorbtown. Ruszyliśmy dalej i gdy doszliśmy do znaku znowu zatrzymałem się dla widoku. Droga która wchodziła w głąb lasu wyglądała jak by była umiejscowiona w tunelu. Drzewa ściśle umiejscowione wokół praktycznie nowej drogi, ale nie wrastające na jej teren, a sam las był ciemny jakby nigdy światło słoneczne się tam nie dostało. Jakieś 20 metrów wewnątrz lasu był ustawiony drugi znak, podobny do pierwszego, lecz ustawiony w stronę miasta. Gdy weszliśmy za granicę lasu i kierowaliśmy się w stronę naszego celu minęliśmy ten znak, odwróciłem wzrok w stronę znaku na którym był napis "Witamy w Gray Hills". Znowu poczułem się dziwne, po co ustawiać znak powitalny na wyjeździe? Trudno, nie pozostało mi nic innego jak znowu to po minąć i iść dalej. Dopiero chwilę po wejściu do lasu zwróciłem na to, że tutaj jest sucho, nie padało tutaj. Może to nie istotne, ale chciałem to po prostu dodać. Po 30 minutach drogi widok się nie zmienił, no oprócz tego że za nami nie było już źródła światła, oprócz minimalnej części przebijającej się przez czubki drzew. Ciągle ten sam ciemny las wokół nas, a po środku nie kończąca się droga. Już chciałem zaproponować przerwę, aż po lewej nie zbyt głęboko lasu wrzucił mi się w oko ogromny głaz. Miał jakieś 3 na 6 metrów, idąc dalej udało mi się zobaczyć więcej szczegółów, na nim było coś brązowego, coś w stylu zeschniętej krwi. Wiedziałem, że jesteśmy już blisko. Tim chciał to uwiecznić i zszedł z drogi aby się przybliżyć, ja z Jackiem i Phillem poszliśmy za nim, z czystej ciekawości. Plama miała wyblakły kolor, chciałem sobie wmówić, że to nie krew, ale w sumie czego mogę się spodziewać po mieście samobojców. Tim chwilę to kręcił , aż odwróciliśmy się aby wrócić na drogę, w chwili gdy dotknąłem stopą asfalt usłyszałem w tle coś w stylu śmiechu, krzyku, jęku. Nie wiedziałem co to, ale się wystraszyłem, strach potęgowało to, że ten dźwięk był coraz bardziej głośny i wyraźny. Z dźwięku człowieka przeobraził się w krakanie, w liczne krakanie. Aż nagle z ciemności na naszej wysokości, kilka metrów przed nami przeleciało z 40 kruków. Jak szybko się pojawiły, tak szybko znikły. Znowu miałem chwilowe déjà vu, zaraz po nim pomyślałem czy krzyk człowieka mi się nie przesłyszał, czy to on spłoszył kruki. Eh... Nie zwiększaj zaniepokojenia swoimi teoriami... Mniejsza o to, nie mogę się rozpraszać, chciałem być skupiony. Kilka kroków do przodu i poczułem zapach zgnilizny, padliny, z początku ledwo odczuwalny, ale rosnący, drażniący. Zakryliśmy nosy bluzami, koszulkami co tam mieliśmy i szliśmy dalej. Po kolejnych metrach zapach był tak ostry, że zasłonięcie nosów praktycznie nic nie dawało. Nie wiem jak inny, ale ja byłem na skraju wymiotu. Kilkanaście kroków dalej... nie dałem rady i zwymiotowałem. Chciałem odpocząć, ale odór mi nie pozwalał, inni już dusili się tym zapachem. Przed nami latała zgraja owadów, musiałem zakryć oczy i szedłem. Nie... biegłem! Aż w jednej chwili zniknęły, jakby przez niewidzialną ścianę zapach i owady nie mogły się przedostać. Oddech świeżym powietrzem dał mi siłę, kilka oddechów i zorientowałem się, że las jest rzadszy, drzew już prawie nie było a na horyzoncie już widziałem domy. I zaczęło się... Nawet spokojnym widokiem nie mogłem się nacieszyć... Kilkanaście metrów przed nami ktoś leżał na drodze, pobiegliśmy tam, Tim po drodze włączył kamerę. Pierwszy dobiegł Jack, kucnął do tej osoby, leżała na przodzie w kapturze. Jack po ruszał ramieniem tej osoby, ale nie odpowiadała, sam nie wiem czego oczekiwał... Ale ja też się temu poddałem, temu całemu szoku... Postanowiłem z Jackiem obrócić tę osobę. Gdy to zrobiliśmy od suneliśmy z zaskoczenia i jednocześnie strachu. To był mężczyzna, ale już nie żył... Od kilku lat. Miał już wysuszoną, zmarszczoną, przylegającą do czaszki skórę i nie miał oczu. O dziwo ciało się nie rozłożyło, jedynie... jak by to powiedzieć, odparowało. Żadnych larw, grzybów innych syfów. Dzięki temu mieliśmy jakieś pojęcie co może nas czekać, ale taka perspektywa mi nie odpowiadała. Nieważne, trzeba iść dalej. Domy już robiły się coraz większe, bardziej okazałe, nie tknięte zębem czasu. Już nawet nie zastanawiałem się jak, zostawiłem to na później. Same domy rozpoczynały się na nie wielkim wzniesieniu, nie miałem pojęcia co tam zobaczę, ale to na pewno nie będzie miłe. Tim nie przerywał nagrywania od momentu spotkania tego mężczyzny. Zbliżałem się do domów powoli i że tak powiem ostrożnie. Gdy moje oczy już były na wysokości wzgórza pomyślałem tylko jedno, o mój boże... Rozdział 6 - Bo wiedział. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem na pogrzebie, więc śmierć nie była mi bliska, szczerze mówiąc to te zwłoki na drodze były pierwszymi jakie w życiu widziałem. W wieku 10 lat zostałem adoptowany. Gdy zostałem nowym członkiem rodziny Brown, nie miałem dziadków ponieważ już nie żyli, a moi przybrani rodzice żyją do dzisiaj. Jakoś się również zbiegło, że ja jak i przybrani rodzice byli jedynakami, więc nie miałem rodzeństwa, ciotek, wujków. To chyba dlatego straciłem przytomność gdy zobaczyłem setki zwłok w tym mieście. Wybudził mnie Jack, Phill stał jak wryty, a Tim nagrywał. Wysuszone zwłoki były wszędzie, na zakrwawionej drodze, wisielce na drzewach z czego już przy niektórych szyja nie wytrzymała i zostawiła same głowy na sznurze. Kilkanaście zwłok było w linii za samochodem, który przy gniótł 3 osoby do ściany domu. Kilka znalazło się przebitych na zniszczonych szybach w oknach. Kolejne kilka było zwęglone, leżące na sadzy ze stosu. 4 były rozszarpane ostrzem kosiarki samojezdnej. Wśród zwłok leżały noże, odłamki szkła, nawet pistolet. Staliśmy tam w ciszy, szokowani tym co się tutaj stało, miałem nie równy oddech i cały się trzasłem. Gdzie nie spojrzałem tam była śmierć, kilkanaście sekund później, które trwały jak kilka godzin wyciągnąłem telefon, brak zasięgu. O tym miejscu nawet Bóg zapomniał, żadnego dźwięku, żadnego wiatru, żadnych ptaków, owadów, niczego. Tylko światło, śmierć i my. Tim chciał coś powiedzieć, ale oprócz chrząknięcia nic nie dał rady wykrztusić. Cisza była wręcz dobijająca, aż Phill powiedział. -Musimy iść dalej. -C... Co? -Powiedział Jack. -Jesteśmy na miejscu, mamy co chcieliśmy, po co mamy iść dalej? -Wtrącił się Tim. -Mamy dużo czasu, Tim możesz nagrać więcej dowodów, poza tym nie warto by było przerwać na początku. -Phill -A jakie chcesz jeszcze dowody? Dalej będzie to samo. -Tim -Mam dziwne przeczucie, że dalej znajdziemy odpowiedź co tutaj się stało. -Phill -Przeczucie? Jeżeli masz takie zachcianki to idź. -Tim -Właśnie, po co mamy tam iść? Tylko zbeszcześcimy zwłoki. -Jack -Ja idę z Phillem. -Dołączyłem do rozmowy. -Jesteście pewni co do tego , że wracacie? -Phill -Tak, zdecydowanie. -Tim -No, wiadomo. -Jack -Jak tak to Tim, daj mi kamerę. -Phill -Niby dlaczego? -Tim -Idź z nami, albo wróć z małą ilością dowodów. Będziesz co najwyżej wyśmiany. -Phill -Chyba sobie żartujesz, to wystarczy przynajmniej na to, żeby świat się tym zainteresował. -Tim -Jedynie zainteresujesz kolejne parę osób. Pomyśl, warto? -Phill -Co ci zaszkodzi? -Wtrąciłem się. -Eh... Dobra. -Tim -Serio?! Ja to olewam, wracam. -Jack -Ale... -Ja -Zostaw go, nie jest nam potrzebny. -Phill wtrącił mi się. I zostało nas trzech. Nie chętnie, ale trzeba było wykonać pierwszy krok. Każdy kolejny był powolny i ostrożny. Omijanie zwłok było stresujące, zwłaszcza gdy raz przypadkowo trawiłem na dłoń i usłyszałem pękające kości. Idąc tak zastanawiało mnie, jakim cudem nie odczuwałem żadnego zapachu i dlaczego żadne dzikie zwierzę nie zabrało się za zwłoki. I nieczekiwanie idąc przez te zwłoki w ciszy usłyszałem skomlot psa, kulawy szedł między domami po lewej. Był dziwnie znajomy, gdy schował się za jednym z domów, juz myślałem, że jest coś ze mną nie tak, widzę psa w wywarłym mieście... Jednak za nim poszedł Phill mówiąc, że zaraz wróci. Jednak ktoś też go widział, w sumie tylko ludzie popełnili samobójstwo a zwierzęta jakoś sobie poradzimy, no przynajmniej w większości... Gdy Phill już wszedł za budynek poczułem przyjemny wiatr, pierwszy raz od kiedy weszliśmy za ogrodzenie. Czekanie wśród tych zwłok było wprost potworne. Chcąc to przetrzymać odwróciłem wzrok ku górze, zamknąłem oczy i się wyciszyłem. Kilkanaście sekund i już odszedłem myślami z tego miasta, aż znowu poczułem ten wiatr, otworzyłem oczy. Zza domu wyszedł Phill, powiedział że psa już nie ma. Tim słusznie powiedział, żeby nie zajmować się niczym innym niż odpowiedzią. I wróciliśmy na drogę, po kilkudziesięciu metrach ulica skręcała w lewo. Weszliśmy na zakręt i ustawieni byliśmy w lewo, kilkadziesiąt metrów na przeciwko nas na drzewie był kolejny wisielec, ale ten był inny. Drzewo na którym był powieszony było całkiem zielone, pełno zielonych liści jakby był początek lata. Co dziwniejsze wokół tego wisielca zwłoki tworzyły okrąg o średnicy jakiś pięciu metrów. W tym okręgu było pusto, niczego, po prostu zakrwawiona droga. Nie mieliśmy innego wyboru, musieliśmy iść dalej. Zbliżając się do wisielca robił się sam w sobie dziwny, miał na sobie świeżą, cieknącą krew, miał zwyczajny, cielisty odcień skóry. Jakby zginął przed chwilą, ponad to wyglądał znajomo. Kilka metrów dalej i wiedziałem kto to, to był Jack... Rozdział 7 - Bo to dzięki niemu. -Jack! -Pobiegłem do niego po tych wszystkich zwłokach. -O Jezu, nie... -Tim powiedział do siebie, uklęknął i upuścił dalej włączoną kamerę. -Co tu się dzieje? -Phill powiedział dosyć spokojnym tonem. -Boże, Jack! - Stanąłem na przeciwko Jacka. -No chodźcie mi pomóc! -Już! -Pobiegł do mnie Phill. Tim dalej klęczał i miał minę załamania. Gdy Phill dobiegł ja chwyciłem Jacka za nogi, on wszedł na drzewo, wyciągnął scyzoryk i rozciął sznur. Udało mi się utrzymać Jacka i odłożyć go na ziemię. Dopiero w tedy się zorientowałem, że jest już za późno. Przez adrenalinę nie zwróciłem uwagę, że miał bestialsko wyrwaną dolną szczękę, kilka głębokich ran ciętych na brzuchu. Dodatkowo miał oderwane od siebie kręgi szyjne i złamaną krtań. Wstałem, byłem załamany, na skraju płaczu. Tim powtarzał do siebie "to moja wina". Nie mogłem wytrzymać napięcia i krzyknąłem z całych sił. Ukląkłem i dalej krzyczałem, zastanawiałem się wpatrując się w zakrwawiony asfalt "Co jest kur*a?! Do jasnej cholery co się dzieje? Może to tylko sen, chory sen. Jak się obudzę umyję się i pójdę do mojej normalnej pracy i będę dalej normalnie żyć". Z tych myśli wybudził mnie Phill, powiedział, że znalazł kartkę w kieszeni Jacka. Czego on szukal w jego kieszeni?! Nie zastanawiałem się bo po prostu Jack umarł. Na tej kartce był napis "Już jesień, kruki się zbierają do lotu. W ostatnich jesieniach nie przybyło ich, ale teraz przylecą nowe do przeklętego miasta, to już ostatnie bo miasto pogrążone już w woni śmierci. Tylko one wiedzą bo co tutaj powstanie, tutaj polegnie. Bo wiedza musi zostać w miejscu gdzie są inni, gdzie byli inni, ale nie będą. O północy się dopełni i bramy się zamkną, nikt nie wejdzie, nikt nie wyjdzie, nawet pasterz, hodowca, pan, ale nie musi, bo będzie w swoim raju. W świecie gdzie śmierć leje się strumieniami, światło nigdy nie dociera a woń zgnilizny dominuje. Już niedługo.". Byłem za bardzo roztrzęsiony żeby rozumieć sens tego tekstu, jedynie wiedziałem, że jest już czas na ucieczkę. Tim dalej klęczał, nie zwracał na nic uwagę, poszedłem do niego i dałem mu z liścia. Od razu się otrząsnął, wstał i już biegliśmy wzdłuż drogi nie zwracając na zwłoki... Ten dźwięk łamiących się kości wrył mi się w głowę. Wybiegliśmy z miasta, zostało nam tylko pobiec przez las i Sorbtown. Tim biegł z ciągle włączoną kamerą. Gdy wbiegliśmy w głąb lasu zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno i niespodziewanie po kilkuset metrach już widziałem ten znak powitalny na wyjeździe i zaraz byliśmy na łące, ale teraz się coś zmieniło. Wcześniej droga zaczynała się przy lesie od strony Sorbtown, teraz tam kolejny znak powitalny i dalej prowadziła droga. Byliśmy zbyt desperowani żeby się zatrzymać. Gdy wbiegliśmy do lasu naprzeciwko nas znowu zrobiło się ciemno, ale musieliśmy biegnąć przynajmniej 2 kilometry po tej drodze i gdy wyszliśmy z niego, kolejne zaskoczenie. Był już wieczór a my byliśmy znowu w tym cholernym Gray Hills. Nie było Tima, a ja miałem jego kamerę w ręce. Zatrzymaliśmy się, ja nie logicznie wyciągnąłem telefon, pokazywał godzinę 20:13. Nie wierzyłem, momentalnie pomyślałem żeby zobaczyć kamerę Tima, na ekranie komunikat o tym, że pamięć jest pełna. Dość tego! Obudź się! Waliłem sobie pięścią w twarz, wszystko byle się obudzić w samochodzie przed tym płotem, siatka... Lub jeszcze lepiej, w domu, bezpiecznie... Ale nie... Koszmar trwał dalej... Musiałem wiedzieć co się stało i włączyłem nagranie i przewinąłem do 34 minuty bo wcześniej były tylko nagrania że zdarzeń, które pamiętałem. W 34 minucie, w tedy już biegliśmy, minutę później stanęliśmy na łące i wbiegliśmy do drugiego lasu, ale moment po tym zatrzymaliśmy się... Żadnych ruchów, swoimi jak posągi... przewinąłem do ostatniej, 76 minuty, dalej staliśmy, ale bez Tima, a kamera pokazywała perspektywę z mojej ręki. Co się kur*a dzieje?! Phill też był jakby zaskoczony, ale nie zbytnio. Wołałem Tima z całych sił, ale bez odpowiedzi. Księżyc był na wprost drogi, a na środku drogi, na wzgórzu było coś w rodzaju krzyża. Nie chciałem iść do tego, ale to coś miało w sobie, pobudzało ciekawość. Moją logikę trafił szlag, musiałem tam iść. Wchodząc na to wzgórze poczułem znowu wiatr. Tak samo jak Tim trzymałem w ręce kamerę i wszystko kręciłem. Kamera miała jedną diodę, była dość mocna, oświetlała do 200 metrów. Gdy już byłem wystarczająco blisko skierowałem diodę na ten krzyż... O Jezu... Był do niego przybity Tim, jeszcze żył... Był przybity do krzyża, chyba zrobionego z metalowych szyn. Tim był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał, może to i dobrze, miał wbite metalowe śruby w dłonie i stopy. Phill dalej stał tam gdzie ja minutę wcześniej, nie chciałem go wołać, doszedłem do wniosku, że sam dam radę. Wszedłem za krzyż, chciałem pozbyć się tych śrub, ale tu miałem wielkie zaskoczenie, były przyspawane. Nie miałem pojęcia jak zdjąć Tima w miarę bezbolesny sposób. Wstyd mi przyznać, ale przez chwilę przeszła mi nawet przez myśl żeby go zostawić, było już dla niego za późno. Już niepewnie chciałem odejść, ale odciągnął mnie od tego cichy jęk Tima, wybudził się... Powiedziałem do niego żeby się nie ruszał, oszukiwałem go mówiąc mu, że zaraz go uwolnię. Ja stałem tam bezczynnie, a Tim wybudzał się, zaczęło docierać do niego w jakiej jest sytuacji. Zaczął się powoli się szarpać, szarpanie rozrywało rany w miejscach śrub. Zaczął krzyczeć bo cierpiał fizycznie i psychicznie... psychicznie bo już wiedział, że to już jego koniec. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, odwróciłem się, ale dalej widziałem to, patrzeć na jego cień było takie same jak patrzeć na niego bezpośrednio. W jednej chwili usłyszałem dźwięk gnącego się metalu, odwróciłem się. Krzyż łamał się do tylu na wysokości pleców Tima. Śruby nie puszczały, a Tim już tracił oddech, napierające żebra naciskały na płuca. Zostało mu patrzeć i słuchać jak pękają mu kości... Aż nagle, w jednej chwili szczyt krzyża zetknął się z asfaltem, skóra nie wytrzymała, Tim został rozerwany żywcem na pół. Widziałem, że jeszcze przez moment jak mrugał, aż jego oczy już przestały się ruszać... Ja stałem tam wpatrując się w niego bez słowa, wyłączyłem myślenie, czekałem na jakiś impuls... Aż usłyszałem głos Philla mówiącego "Przepraszam", odwróciłem wzrok, w tedy Phill ruszył metalowym kijem w moją głowę... Rozdział 8 - Bo był potrzebny. Znowu mam kaca, trzeba było nie pić tyle. Mniejsza o to trzeba się napić bo zaraz padnę. Strasznie twardo, eh... musiałem nie dostać się do łóżka, no nieźle. Otworze oczy i przynajmniej będę wiedział gdzie padłem. Ciemno, leżę na asfalcie, ekran raził mi oczy jakbym patrzył na słońce. Dobra, daj sobie chwilę. Godzina 23:13, no nie, tak szybko padłem? Trzeba wstać... Nie... N-nie... Jednak to nie był sen, jestem dalej w Gray Hills... Dosyć jasne odbite światło księżyca rozświetlało domy i wszystkie zwłoki a na drodze, pode mną namalowane farbą "odkryj co cię tutaj sprowadza". Nie mam... wyboru, muszę to zrobić bo skoczę jak inni. Ah, łeb mi pęka, co ten Phill chciał? Ciszę przerwał mi dźwięk silnika samochodu, nie miałem pojęcia co myśleć. Na zakręcie już widziałem światła samochodu, po chwili zza tego zakrętu wyjechały z 3 samochody, jechały po tych wszystkich zwłokach, silniki zagłuszały pękające kości. Z początku światła reflektorów nie dały mi rozpoznać samochodów. Po kilkunastu sekundach zatrzymały się przy jednym domu, światła zostały wyłączone. To były 2 radiowozy i jeden dosyć stary pickup. Bez namysłu pobiegłem w stronę radiowozu, krzyczałem o pomoc, gdy byłem w pobliżu pickupa to w tedy policjanci wyszli z pistoletami w dłoni. Spojrzałem w stronę kierowcy pickupa, ze schowka wyciągnął pistolet. Odsunąłem się i ostrzegłem policjantów. Oni dalej celowali w samochód. Kierowca samochodu wyszedł szybko, w chwili gdy to zrobił policjanci opuścili broń, jeden zapytał "co pan tutaj robi?", kierowca pickupa odpowiedział im "nie ma, czasu. Wchodzimy do 55!". Kierowca pobiegł do pobliskiego domu, zaraz za nim policjanci. Poczułem się jakbym był niewidzialny, nikt na mnie nie zwracał uwagi. Kierowca próbował wyważyć drzwi, za drugim razem mu się udało. Wszyscy wbiegli do domu, ja wszedłem za nimi. Gdy się rozdzielili pobiegłem za jednym z policjantów, gdy stałem tam z nim usłyszałem krzyki w inny pokoju. Poszedłem tam, kierowca rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną. Byli już uspokojeni, a mężczyzna mówił. "...zniknęła jakieś 30 lat temu. -Co? -Zginęła z rąk tego cholernego mordercy. Tego samego co dzisiaj chodzi swobodnie i bezkarnie, a wy mnie napadacie bo co? Bo jestem ofiarą? -Ale..." Kierowca wyciągnął telefon i zniknęli, wyparowali, sam nie wiem co. Zaraz po tym usłyszałem rozmowę w innym pokoju. W kuchni byli znowu oni, znowu rozmawiali. "...Co pana podkusiło, żeby tak agresywnie wbić do mojego domu? -To będzie brzmieć nie dorzecznie, ale zadzwoniła do mnie pana córka. -Pan uważa, że to jest śmieszne? -Nie, ja mówię prawdę. Pana córka mówiła, że ktoś dostał się do domu i chciała się dodzwonić do pana tylko nie miała dobrego numeru. -Mam podziw dla ilości informacji jaką pan posiada na temat tego porwania, ale to jest żałosne. -Trudno, wychodzi na to, że nie uwierzy mi pan, z resztą sam bym w to nie uwierzył. Mógł by mi pan opowiedzieć o zaginięciu córki? -Jest 22:40, wbił pan mi do mieszkania przy okazji niszcząc drzwi i pan chcę żeby opowiedział o najgorszym dniu mojego życia? Wie pan co, niech pan wyjdzie. -Przepraszam, już wychodzę." I znowu zniknęli, zaraz po tym znowu usłyszałem dźwięk w innym pokoju, znowu w tym gdzie byli wcześniej, ale teraz siedział tam sam mężczyzna, płakał i trzymał jakieś zdjęcie, gdy odłożył je na stolik obok zniknął, ale zdjęcie zostało. Już nie słyszałem żadnego dźwięku. Postanowiłem znaczyć to zdjęcie, na nim była jakaś młoda dziewczynka. Odwróciłem, tam był tekst "cierpienie toczyło się już kilka lat temu, w końcu gdy nowy kruk przylatuje miasto się smuci." i linijkę niżej "2257148". Moja logika już dawno padła, więc wydawało mi się logicznie zabrać to zdjęcie. Gdy wyszedłem byłem gdzieś w centrum miasta, dalej było pełno zwłok, ale byłem w innym miejscu, otoczony przez budynki. Naprzeciwko mnie był jeden z wielu takich samych domów, ale miał coś wrzucającego się w oczy, w oknie co chwilę było włączane, i wyłączane światło. Kolejna wskazówka? Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem tam iść. Drzwi już były otwarte, cicho wszedłem i kierowałem się w stronę światła i głosu jakiegoś mężczyzny. Gdy już doszłem zobaczyłem nastolatka, który próbował ustawić ciągle wyłączającą się lampkę, zrzędził coś pod nosem. On też mnie nie widział. Po którymś już razie odpuścił i usiadł przed kamerą, która była na biurku, zaraz obok kamery ustawił włączoną latarkę i ustawił światło na siebie. Wyciągnął żyletkę i powiedział do kamery "Widzisz? Musisz widzieć, w końcu widzisz wszystko. Nie zabrałeś mnie tylko jakiegoś tępego kolesia, który się ciebie bał, zamiast mnie. Oddaje ci się teraz, liczę na to, że mnie teraz zobaczysz i weźmiesz!" zaczął się ciąć wzdłuż ręki, doszedł do nadgarstka i znowu cięcie, zrobił łącznie 6 lini, aż ustawił żyletkę przy nadgarstku i przeciął przez szerokość ręki. Krzyknął w tedy "no dawaj!". Chwilę po tym do pokoju wbiegła kobieta, chyba jego matka, w tedy wszyscy zniknęli, została tylko kamerą z kartką "Dobry impet może wiele wskórać, tak samo motywacja, uwiecznij ten czynnik. Oczy są jednym z najważniejszych narządów... Kruki bez narządu wzroku są bezużyteczne". Z tego co rozumiałem musiałem zabrać kamerę i coś nagrać. Gdy wyszedłem z kamerą byłem w jakimś pokoju. Na pierwszym tle krzesło bujane, w tle popękana ściana, na niej jakiś obrazek i po prawej framuga bez drzwi za framuga kolejna ledwo widoczna ściana. Na ścianie obok była informacja żeby ustawić kamerę na krześle w wejściu i czekać, zrobiłem to. Nic się nie działo, po jakiejś minucie krzesło powoli zaczęło się bujać. Zacząłem się niepokoić. Po dwóch minutach ruszania się krzesła. Wszystko ucichło. 10 sekund później na ścianie za framugą przeleciał cień i gdy przeleciał obraz spadł tworząc głośny huk, krzesło się zaczęło gwałtownie ruszać. Ja się wystraszyłem i powiedziałem do siebie odruchowo "o mój boże". W jednej chwili kamera obróciła się w lewo, na okno i moment po tym okno implodowało. Kilka odłamków zraniło mnie w rękę przecinając ją. Gdy się już uspokoiło zauważyłem, że szkło zniszczyło kamerę. Na ścianie zaraz obok mnie przybita kartka. "Niby tutaj nie byłeś, ale jednak tutaj się twoje powołanie rozpoczęło, matka by była dumna, była...". Gdy to przeczytałem framuga już była zamurowana, pozostało mi tylko iść przez okno. Gdy wyszedłem byłem w długim oświetlonym jarzeniówkami białym korytarzu, po prawej było kilka okien, za nimi szalała burza. Po lewej kilka białych drzwi. Szłem na wprost, aż nagle usłyszałem krzyki, kłótnie przynajmniej dwóch kobiet. Pobiegłem do zakrętu i widziałem tam dwie kobiety, krzyczały na siebie, jedną już stara, chyba nawet po sześćdziesiątce, druga, młoda, atrakcyjna brunetka. Kłótnie zacząłem rozumieć od tej starszej. "-Dlaczego ci to dał?! -Myślisz że to było miłe? Jesteś w cholernym błędzie! -Tak?! A to, że nie ma nocy żeby mnie nie nawiedzał to co?! -Nic nie rozumiesz! -To ty nic nie rozumiesz! Zabrał mi syna, 30 lat temu zabrał mi mojego małego Thomasa! -Uspokój się Juliet!" Znikły, to mi wystarczyło żeby zrozumieć... Ukląkłem zszokowany... "Czyli moja matka, Juliet żyła tutaj cały czas, Phill czy co kolwiek to jest porwał mnie w dzieciństwie... Chyba...Nie rozumiem dlaczego, dlaczego przywiózł mnie do tego miasta. Dać mi cierpienie? Może się po prostu bawi? Zbyt dużo pracy, nie rozumiem... Muszę to skończyć!" Wstałem i pobiegłem przed siebie, chciałem jeszcze ostatecznie zrozumieć, przeczytałem kartkę. "Fala, informacja. Przez długi czas nieosiągalne do połączenia, a dzisiaj nie można bez tego żyć. Bawi mnie to, gdy się to traci ludzie mogą za to zabić... lub pod tym.". Już czas, przebiegłem przez otwór na drzwi do ciemności. Byłem w lesie, na przeciwko mnie wieża radiowa, pod nią betonowy sześcian z drzwiam. Muszę tam wejść! Zrobiłem to...Byłem w betonowym korytarzu, długim na jakieś 60 metrów. Na końcu facet bił innego faceta pobiegłem tam, nie chciałem niczego ominąć. Bijący krzyczał. "-Tacy nigdy się nie nauczą! -Proszę przestań! -Dzieci ci się zachciało zje**e?! -Nie chciałem! -Nie pier**l! Wiem, że kłamiesz! -Myślałem, że przeżyje! -Co?! Co kur*a?!" W tedy się zdecydowanie zdenerwował, pierwsze mocne kopniecie i złamana szczęka, drugie prosto w brzuch, ofiarę aż zemdliło. Po drugim uderzeniu w głowę już stracił przytomność. Kat wziął jego głowę do rąk i zaczął uderzać nią o ścianę, kilko krotne uderzenie odpuścił, odszedł i zniknął. A ofiara leżała nieprzytomna... Włączył mi się alarm w telefonie, oczywiście wystraszył mnie, szarpnęło mną... Wyłączyłem alarm, telefon pokazywał godzinę 3:13. Wokół ofiary zaczął pojawiać się czarny dym, stopniowo pochłaniał go, aż całkowicie go zakrył i gdy dym zniknął nie było go już. Czekałem na co kolwiek, ale nie doczekałem się, odwróciłem się... To byla moja najgorsza decyzja w życiu....ze strachu wywróciłem się, przybliżyłem się do ściany i zacząłem szybko oddychać. Za mną było dwu metrowe, blade, zgarbione, chude bydle. Był kompletnie łysy, wycięte powieki a oczy czarne z białymi źrenicami. Na nosie ścięty czubek. Wargi, co ja mówię usta wycięte, a linia chęcią szła przez policzki do kości policzkowych tworząc uśmiech. Przez to cięcie było widać krzywe zniszczone, czarne zęby. Przez garb na kręgosłupie wystawały kości kręgosłupa. Ręce sięgały mu prawie do kolan. Palce dłoni były nie naturalnie długie, po prostu między palcami było wyraźne cięcie aż do nadgarstków tworzące z palców szpony. Na końcach tych szponów było już widać zaostrzone kości. Na nogach płaty skóry oderwane pokazują mięśnie... To coś przemówiło do mnie "Gdy usłyszałem twój pierwszy krzyk zrozumiałem, że jesteś czymś więcej niż pokarmem dla moich upodobań. Wiedziałem, że muszę Cię oszczędzić, rok głodu to nic w zamian za otwartą bramę. Urodzony w dzień mojej śmierci, to mi pozwalało przetrwać. Pozwoliłem ci się rozwijać normalnie bo w tedy powrót robił większe wrażenie... Pakt, dostajesz wszystko na krótki czas w zamian wieczność. Ale było warto bo się wyrwałem, teraz wieczność i wszystko jest moje. Chwilę myślałem nad impetem, który sprowokował by Cię do powrotu. Czekałem dwa lata, ale co to jest z wiecznością. W zamian chciałem Ci coś wyjaśnić, bo śmierć bez motywu byłaby nie satysfakcjonująca. Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że zrobię to szybko. Nie dlatego, że mi Cię szkoda, tylko dlatego bo muszę zabrać Ci ciało żeby uwolnić się z tego miasta i porywać inne młode osoby. Bo krzyk... Krzyk mnie napędza, a teraz będę mógł robić to bez końca.". W tedy się przybliżył, wystawił swoje szpony i z impetem ruszył nimi w moją głowę... To była jego ostatnia myśl, pewnie nie chciał tak umrzeć. Przypuszczam, że chciał umrzeć przy rodzinie, spokojnie, może nawet we śnie... Dlaczego to opublikowałem? W sumie sam nie wiem, jakoś lubię sie chwalić tym co zrobiłem. Kto wie, może opublikuje w przyszłości to jak załatwiłem Gray Hills? Ale na pewno nie teraz, teraz musze w końcu nacieszyć sie wolnością... w której jest za mało cierpienia, krzyków, rozpaczy, woni zgnilizny... eh, trzeba się rozkręcić.... Część czwarta: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/18_Listopada Kategoria:Opowiadania